Marry me? Whatever you say
by LivingInMyDreams
Summary: CB ONESHOT. After the events of "High Society", Blair attempts to make sure that Chuck doesn't tell Nate about their 'encounters', she finds herself facing facts that she never wanted to admit. Chuck Bass hurt her. Bad. Can they find their way? Of course.


"Chuck!"

Blair ran after Chuck along Fifth Avenue. He pretended not to hear her and continued walking. She had told him to stay away after all, she had been so angry with him that she had gone and jumped into Nate's arms. It had hurt him at first, but he got over it, got over her. _I'm definitely over her. _He told himself.

"Chuck!"

Out of breath, she finally caught up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Chuck!"

He couldn't pretend any longer. He stopped and turned to face her.

"What?"

He snapped.

"I just wanted to say hi, what's your problem?"

She tried to sound completely innocent, even though she knew exactly why he didn't feel like talking to her. _He ruined my cotillion. He ruined my cotillion. He tried to sabotage me and Nate getting back together._She repeated to herself, when she found herself being attracted to him, as per usual.

"You're my problem."

He turned to walk again.

"Chuck, wait."

She started walking next to him. _Fuck. Why does he have to be so stubborn? _Fuck. Why do I still want him? She erased that thought on her might, she had one goal, and she needed to accomplish what she came for.

"What to you want Blair?"

He stopped abruptly, and turned to face her. It was snowing and the streets were crowded with the normal Christmas buzz of people, people pushed to get passed the two kids who were stupidly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"You're the one who told me that 'this thing between us is over', you're the one who told me to stay away from you. What could you possibly want from me?"

He was angry; she had basically stomped on his heart. Not that he cared; his heart was like a diamond, expensive and unbreakable. The sad part of the story is, hers was diamond too and you know what they use to cut and break diamonds? Diamonds.

She acted as best she could.

"Oh, that. I'm so over that, I mean, the thing with us is still over, but we've been friends a long time, you don't expect me to just throw that out do you?"

Chuck lifted his eyebrow. Who is this girl? He was sure he was talking to Blair; hold a grudge forever Blair, but she didn't sound at all like his Blair. No, something was up but he decided to let it pass, he couldn't miss an opportunity to get back on her good side. I want to get back on her good side, _just because she's a close friend. The butterflies have been murdered. Like she said, you don't want to throw out this friendship, you've known her for like forever._

"Ok… So do you want to get a coffee?"

She nodded and they headed into the Starbucks across the street. They seated themselves and Blair sipped at her cappuccino.

"So, umm… What did you guys do in Monaco? Talk about much?"

She asked, hopping he would easily spill what she wanted to know. She underestimated Chuck, he wasn't that dense.

_Oh my god, how could I be so stupid. She just wants to make sure I don't tell Nate. Fuck. _He thought the butterflies were murdered, but the rejection and pain he got from being used made it clear to him, that in fact, he still needed to swat some insects. _Shit. I need to get out of here. Come on idiot, the whole reason you went to Monaco was to get things on track with Nate and forget her. She's just a girl, plenty of fish in the sea. _

He got up angrily.

"No, I did not tell Nate about you and me. Happy?"

She frowned. _No. I'm not. Yes, yes, I am. Very happy. Nate loves me, he finally really wants me. So why don't I want him? Yes, I want him. I love him. No I don't. Yes I do. _She fought with her thoughts. She felt bad for using Chuck, but she had had to make sure he didn't tell Nate.

"I…"

"Next time you need a favor, call Nate. He's your boyfriend after all. Even if he treated you like crap."

Chuck turned to leave.

"You did too."

He stopped.

"What?"

"You treated me like crap too."

She said sadly from her seat. He faced her.

"You told me you'd never hurt me, like he did, but you did. You ruined my debutante ball, why would you do that? Why would you purposely try to manipulate Nate like that?"

She fought the tears in her eyes. She hated that he made her feel this way. She hated that she couldn't the pain she was feeling. She should only feel this for Nate, no one else. She was supposed to care that he had been an ass. Why did she care, why?

She got up and left, but he caught her arm.

"I… didn't realize, what would happen. I didn't want to hurt you."

He whispered so that no one else would hear the words that were only meant for her. He couldn't believe he was saying them, he couldn't believe they exited his mouth. He wanted to stay loyal to Nathaniel, he really did, but Blair was just, irresistible. She was like a magnet, and he couldn't turn away.

"I just needed to find a way to get him away from you. I hated seeing you with him, dancing with him. I knew he wanted you back, he told me. He told me that for some reason, he had feelings for you, and it killed me, because I knew you would take him back, even after what he did. It was the only way I could think of…"

She couldn't hold back the tears, she didn't want to cry in public, but she couldn't just leave Chuck like that, when he had just opened his heart for her, completely. Before, when they had been together, she had known he cared, by instinct, but he never actually showed her. And know, he was showing her, so much of himself, that she wanted to kiss him right then and their.

"Come…"

She pulled him out the door, and dragged him onto the street, she hailed a cab and pulled him into it. She gave the driver her address and turned to face Chuck. He didn't know what she was doing but for some reason he trusted her.

"You didn't trust me. I wasn't going to take him back. We went just as friends, I told him that. You were upstairs, you heard me. Why didn't you trust what I was saying? I was going to choose you, over him, but then… you forced me to choose him instead."

Her tears flowed freely and Chuck swore at himself for being the cause of them. He wiped the tears from her eyes. She asked him,

"Why didn't you tell me what you just said, then, at the ball, why didn't you come after me, to tell me?"

She looked into his eyes; they were full of pain too.

"I did. Go after you. But I saw you with him. It killed me, seeing you kiss him you know? I felt like my insides were burning, that's why I left. Because I couldn't get the picture of you and him out of my mind, it tortured me, thinking of him touching you, being inside you. I loved being the only one, I was selfish, I wanted you all to myself."

The cab pulled in front of her house; the tears were streaming down her cheeks. She wiped them away, shocked by his words; he paid the cab driver, and helped her out. He was going to let go of her hand, but she didn't let him. She led him up the steps and into her house. Once trough the door, she caught his lips in hers. It took him a moment to catch up with her actions, but he kissed her back, held her closer to him. He pushed her up against the door; he ran his hands along her waists. He had missed this feeling, touching her, feeling her. He removed both their coats and scarves, and laid them across the chair.

He was about to kiss her again when spoke, looking deep into his now gleaming eyes.

"We didn't… you know… He wanted to, but I… I don't now, I just couldn't. I loved that you were the only one, too."

He had opened his heart to her, why shouldn't she let, a little out too. A smile emerged on his face. He picked her up bridal stile, she squealed in delight. He carried he up the long staircase to her bedroom, where he stood her up against him. She was wearing a simple black turtleneck with dark jeans and mini-heeled boots. She looked gorgeous, with rosy cheeks from the wind.

He delicately removed her brown locks from her face, and pulled her lips in to a passionate kiss. She wanted him so bad, she couldn't wait anymore, she pulled of his cashmere sweater and eagerly undid his buttons as he continued kissing her, pulling her into his body.

They separated as she slipped of his shirt, looking into his eyes. He wanted her; he picked her up and sat her on the edge of the bed bed, never leaving her eyes that were hungrily exploring his bare chest.

He pulled of her boots, slowly, and teasingly removed her socks, and then he slid down her jeans. He removed his own shoes and socks, and would have removed his pants if she had not done it for him.

She pulled him on top of her, giggling like a schoolgirl, and then flipped him around to straddle his hips. Sitting on him, she pulled of her turtleneck, as he watched, hungrily. She was beautiful, he was handsome. They were in love. Leaving all guilty thoughts about Nate, they continued to divest each other.

They had lost all their clothing, and Chuck lay on top of her, caressing her cheek, her legs wrapped around him. For once Chuck didn't feel the need to enter her, he would later, but their was no rush, she was his, and for now he was happy just looking into her eyes.

--

Downstairs, Nate was making his way to the elevator. He had just gotten back from Monaco, so he was going to see Blair, something was up with this girl, and she hadn't called him once. He felt oddly attracted to her, this new Blair, not so clingy, happier, and sexier. He opened the front door to her apartment, and removed his coat, he notice her coat, and another on the chair. He didn't recognize it, but he did recognize one thing, Chuck's scarf…  
What is Chuck doing here? He erased his thoughts from his mind; Chuck would never do that to him. Or would he? Chuck and Blair had always been weirdly close; he had always though it was because they had so much in common, being cold and all. Is it possible that Chuck is the one making his new Blair so happy?

He climbed the staircase and stopped in front of Blair's closed door. He couldn't hear anything, but then someone spoke.

--

Chuck had begun kissing her again, on her neck, which made her arch her back in pleasure, she wasn't sure how long they had been lying their, but she was so aroused, she decided she couldn't wait anymore. Chuck spoke,

"I love you."

She couldn't believe what he had just said, she had been thinking it, but he actually said it, she searched his eyes for a lie. All she found was more love.

"I love you too."

--

That was enough for Nate, he turned around and marched out of Blair's house, furious for their treachery, sad that he had lost her, jealous that Chuck had gotten her, guilty for pushing her into Chuck's arms, and also a little bit of, he wasn't sure what that feeling was. But Chuck was his best friend and he couldn't help but feel a little bit… happy?... that he had finally found someone. He walked alone on the street, thinking, fighting his mixed emotions.

--

"Now."

Chuck obliged. He slowly slipped into Blair, who was under him, she had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and legs around his lower waist, he begun to thrust slowly, taking his time, he felt amazing. Blair felt amazing. He could feel her warmth and wetness around him, and he was in love with her, with this, this moment. Blair was impatient, she wanted more.

"Faster. Harder."

He whispered into her ear, keeping the same pace.

"Sshh. We have forever to be like this."

She smiled, they did have forever, but she wanted it. Now.

She flipped them over, driving Chuck's penis into her, they both moaned. She held his arms down, locked eyes with his. She began to move, thrust, fiercely.

She couldn't take it anymore, she arched her back, and let her head hand backwards, Chuck held her hips, and thrust into her from below.

"Yes... Chuck…"

Se shuddered and shakes around him as she came. The pressures made him empty himself out in her.

She fell onto him and she lay on his chest breathing slowly.

An hour or so later, she wasn't able to shake this mood. He was sleeping softly, like an angel, but she wanted more, she wanted all of him. She kissed a trail of kisses, down to is belly button, and further, he began to stir, he woke suddenly, as she wrapped her warm lips around him, she sucked and caressed his balls.

"Blair…"

He moaned. He didn't want to come like this.

He pulled her up, and flipped her onto her back, he drove his shaft deep into her, she screamed his name, he thrusts, she comes, and he comes. And they lie there… again.

He whispers into her ear.

"Marry me."

She smiles.

"Whatever you say."

--

Nate listens from outside, he had come back. He had decided to get her back no matter what, but from what he had heard, it was hopeless. Blair belonged to Chuck now, he had lost her and their was nothing he could do to change it.


End file.
